A Day at the Beach
by Ramona Bandicoot
Summary: A day at the beach is supposed to be relaxing...but what happens when a certain thief is involved? -oneshot-


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Well, I got bored and thus…this random oneshot was born! I'm still working on my Sir Galleth story and the request from 'Dragonmaster789', but I felt the need for a random oneshot. In other news, my poll is still up and running, so please, leave some feedback there so I figure out what type of story to do after my current projects. Anyway, please ready, review, and let me know what you think, thanks!_

A Day at the Beach

Warm, bright sunshine poured down from the sky, warming my fur and the sand covering my feet. Murray, Bentley, and I had finally decided to take a break from thieving and Paris to take a long overdue vacation in the tropics. We were on a beautiful beach that was seemingly empty, besides the three of us, and everything was quiet and peaceful. Murray was somewhere behind me, on a quest to build a sandcastle and Bentley was somewhere near the pier, trying to figure out how to catch a fish without getting wet. Where I simply did nothing and just stretched out in a beach chair, brushing the sand from my swim trunks, keeping warm in the sun and staying out of trouble…for now at least. I stretched in the chair, yawning in the process. I was slowly falling asleep in the sun and frankly I wouldn't mind a nap. After all, being a thief took a lot out of a man. My ears perked, hearing the footsteps of another person heading in my direction and the soft hum of a female. I looked around, searching for the source of the noise. I glanced around, my eyes widening and a smile coming to lips once I figured out what was causing the noise.

"Wow," I chuckled as I sat up in my beach chair, staring at the raccoon making her way down the shoreline. Ramona sauntered down the shoreline of the beach, a folded beach chair under her arm and a book in her other paw, her nose buried in it. The raccoon wore nothing more than a little, strapless two piece bikini covering her curves and she looked…_fantastic_. I sat back in my chair, waiting for her to pass by my chair before speaking to her.

"You know, Mademoiselle," I called to the female once she was directly in front of my chair, "You'll have an uneven tan if you were to wear that bikini in this sun." she stopped in her tracks, pulling her sunglasses down her nose and she raised an eyebrow in my direction. Closing her book, Ramona chuckled and shook her head.

"Don't even go there, Cooper," she warned playfully, "I came here to relax, not get roped into clichéd antics with a certain thief." I barked a laugh, tossing my paws into the air.

"But Mademoiselle, that's what gives life fun and excitement!" she shook her head and cocked her hips, pulling her glasses completely from her face.

"Don't start Cooper, I'm on a vacation." I gave Ramona one of my signature smiles before stretching out my arm to the empty spot of sand next to me.

"Well Mademoiselle, there is an empty spot next to me if you wish to stop lugging that bulky chair around." She shook her head with a chuckle.

"Oh no, Cooper. This is my vacation for me to spend _alone_." I placed a paw over my heart and gave her a falsely hurt look. Ramona rolled her eyes and shook her head again, obviously not falling for my act.

"Well I'm just crushed, Ramona. I thought that you would be comfortable enough around me to sit in a chair on the beach, but now that I see that I'm wrong. Maybe I should just…leap off the pier and into the ocean…seeing that my company is no long wanted." She rolled her eyes again and sighed.

"Fine," she said after tossing her chair to the ground once it was open, "but I'm warning you now, Cooper," she stretched out onto her chair and replaced her glasses on her face, "I'm here to relax…so to be sure you're not going to pull me into anything, I'm keeping an eye on you." I chuckled, leaning back in my chair before glancing to Ramona. I looked her up and down before smirking in her direction.

"Likewise, Mademoiselle." Her head snapped in my direction, a glare coming from her as I simply replied with a chuckle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

About an hour had passed since Ramona had joined me in the stand and I was starting to get bored. We hadn't really talked, I simply kicked at the sand and Ramona had her nose buried in her book. I reached over, poking the raccoon's sides, hoping she would put down the book and say something. She simply swatted away my paw and kept reading her book. I sighed, continuing to poke at the females' sides until she finally glanced in my direction. She slammed her book on her thighs and removed her glasses, staring at me with annoyance. I gave her Ramona a pouting face, letting her know that I wanted to do something besides sit around all day. She shook her head and returned to her book. I groaned loudly, continuing to poke her sides.

"What?" she snapped after slamming her book down again.

"Come on Ramona, I'm bored. Lets get up and do something, walk somewhere, destroy Murray's sandcastle or something!" she rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head.

"No, Cooper…I'm in the middle of a book and I'm not going anywhere until I finish it." I shook my head and groaned again. She returned her attention to her book and I was getting tired of waiting. She still had over half a book to get through and I was bored. Without a word, I reached over, grabbing her book and shutting it while removing it from her gasp.

"Hey!" she shouted with a scoff as I stood with her book in my grasp. I simply smiled at the raccoon and tossed her book like a Frisbee into the ocean ahead. I glanced back to Ramona, who was a bit in shock that I'd just hurled her book into the ocean, and smiled, tossing my paws into the air.

"Would you look at that? You're done with your book! And now we can do something else." I gripped her paws in my own and yanked the still shocked surprise thief from her chair.

"You just hurled my book into the ocean!" she shouted while she pointed to the water. I chuckled, patting her face before strolling down the beach. She quickly caught up with me, slapping my arm in the process. I glanced to her, smiling at her in the process.

"Well, Mr. Cooper, since you disposed of my novel…what do you want?" I shrugged as we continued to walk along the sand.

"I don't know, pretty lady, just walk around I suppose. Go to the pier, see how far this beach goes…push Bentley into the ocean once we get to the pier." She chuckled, following me as continued down the beach.

"So, I take it you want to go to the pier?" I shrugged sheepishly, nudging her shoulder in the process. I had a plan for Ramona…but I had to get her to the pier first. We strolled leisurely to the pier towards the end of the beach, talking to each other, occasionally giving a hard laugh. It felt good to finally have a vacation, and the chance accident that I'd run into Ramona in the process was an added bonus. Eventually, we stopped talking and just walked along the sand to the pier in the distance. As I could hear the sounds of the waves crashing against the sand and birds flying overhead, Ramona's paw latched in my own, gripping it softly as her head found its way to my shoulder as we walked. I smiled at the raccoon, kissing the top of her head as we finally made it to the wooden boards of the pier. We walked to the end of the wooden platform, looking at the ocean ahead as her arms managed to wrap around my waist in a hug. I did the same to her, kissing the top of her head again as we stood in silence.

"Why did you want to come to the pier?" she looked up at me, a confused look on her cute little face as she tried to figure out why I'd brought her here.

"For a little fun." Her eyebrows knitted together further, only confusing her more. My paws moved to her waist, gripping them firmly before jerking them forward, trying to toss her into the water below. Unfortunately, she'd seen what I was planning beforehand and gripped my shoulders firmly, sending me into the water with her.

We separated once we hit the water, sending bubbles shooting to the top. I noticed her make her way to the top and break through the surface. However, I decided to stay down a little longer, seeing if she'd come back down. Sure, I didn't know how to swim, but I could hold my breath long enough to keep me alive. Like I had expected, I felt Ramona grab me firmly by the back of the neck, yanking me to the surface. I kept my eyes shut and my breathing to a minimal, so she would think that I was close to drowning. I felt her drag me onto the sand, placing me flat onto my back. I could hear her start freaking out a bit, trying to calm herself in this 'dire' situation. She moved my chin upwards gently with one of her fingers, parting my lips slightly.

"You owe me _big_ time for this, Cooper." She took a deep breath before placing her lips over my own, ready to start administrating the CPR. But before she could start 'saving my life', I placed my paws on the sides of her face, catching her off guard with a kiss. Her eyes widened, trying to talk into the kiss and her tail flipped wildly behind her. I pulled away from her quickly, pushing her face back gently before rolling to my side and eventually to my feet. I felt sand being thrown towards my face as I started bolting down the shoreline, trying to escape the enraged raccoon.

"Cooper!" Ramona roared as she chased after me. I let out a laugh as I ran from the raccoon, jumping over Murray's hard built sandcastle in the process. Ramona followed close behind me, trying to hunt me down and beat me into the sand for scaring her…but I was worth it. Even on vacation…I _loved_ to mess with the thief.


End file.
